


Rules Don't Stop Me (v.1)

by blueabsinthe



Series: Rules Don't Stop [1]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie knows they <i>just fit</i> ... It both terrifies and excites her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Don't Stop Me (v.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the first of a three part challenge at the LJ community: writerverse, where we had to write a story of 100 words (give or take 5 words). Title from a song by We Are Scientists.

New York's streets always look beautiful when it rains. Long rivulets of rain make their way down the window. And, in a bedroom, in a typical New York high-rise apartment, Connie Rubirosa stares out the window with a heavy heart. 

She feels the bed shift, and feels Mike's warmth next to her. She grapples desperately with wanting to move away, and staying in his arms. 

Connie knows they _just fit_. It's a terrifying, yet exciting thought.

"Connie." His sleep-tinged voice tickles the hair on the back of her neck.

She turns over, presses her lips to his forehead. 

Leaving can wait. For now.


End file.
